1. Technical Field
This invention relates to convertible beverage service modules for conveyances, including vehicles and other transports. In particular, this invention relates to a keg beverage concession module which is interchangeably installed within a mobile food and retail service unit for providing retail food and beverage services from a vehicle.
2. State of the Art
Golfing is a popular sport worldwide. A golfer typically spends several hours on the golf course for each golf outing. Accordingly, golfers have need for provision of food, beverages, and other supplies while they are on the golf course. Golfers are also willing to purchase retail items that they need for their golf game or that will make their outing more enjoyable. Each golf course has one or more clubhouse(s) where refreshments and supplies are sold, but the golfers usually have to leave the golf course to visit the clubhouse. Retail buildings can be strategically placed on the golf course, but this is expensive and upsets the flow and design of a golf course. Golfers do not want to leave the golf course to obtain refreshments and supplies and want a mobile unit that travels to them on the golf course to provide these items.
Golf is a social sport where golfers often interact with friends and business associates. For most participants, golf is a means of “active relaxation.” Alcoholic beverages, including beer and wine, are popular among golfers. Beer and wine are supplied in bulk form within kegs; also, beer and white wine are generally served chilled.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mobile retail facility, such as a utility vehicle with retail service features including a means for bulk transport and serving of chilled beverages.